


狭窄

by Gai_0420



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_0420/pseuds/Gai_0420
Summary: 问：情人去游乐园能干什么？答：做爱做的事情。有感而发，千万不要上升本人。
Relationships: 旻城 - Relationship
Kudos: 13
Collections: Stray Kids





	狭窄

去游乐园的事情是前几天定下的。  
“即使是假期也要好好出去走走呀知城！”  
方灿苦口婆心地劝说韩知城。  
一旁正在收拾行李的徐彰彬见到自家老婆苦口婆心地劝说，灵机一动。  
“李旻浩不是在苦恼要不要去游乐园嘛，你跟他一起去吧。”  
“好主意。”方灿锤了锤手，转头大喊，“李旻浩！”  
李旻浩满头雾水地从房间走出来。  
“你是不是打算去游乐园？”  
“嗯······但是没有人陪我去所以我就放弃啦。”  
“这里有能陪你去的。”方灿一拍韩知城，韩知城从被窝里探出头，“啊旻浩哥。”  
李旻浩歪了歪头，露出了一个意味不明的笑。  
“也行。”

李旻浩非常贴心地等到韩知城睡醒后才一起出发去游乐园。  
他们就像第一次来一样，买了动物头饰，玩了过山车。  
“你是三岁小孩吗？”  
“你才是！”  
吃完晚饭到处瞎逛的两个人又开始了日常拌嘴。  
李旻浩指了指边上的拍照机。  
“来拍大头贴，韩知城。”  
韩知城翻了个白眼。  
明明你才是最幼稚的那个。

坐进拍照机，狭小的空间将两个大男人挤在一起，毫无缝隙。  
韩知城一句“你给钱”还没冒出来，就被突然凑过来的李旻浩吓了一跳。  
他吻住了他的嘴唇。  
“韩知城，我想这么做很久了。”  
因为外面的冷风而吹得冰凉的双唇紧贴着，舌尖探入口腔，拨弄着韩知城的心。  
分开的时候韩知城喘着气。他摸了摸嘴唇，然后愣楞地问道，  
“不是假的吧······？”  
李旻浩挑眉，看着眼前的小傻子，  
“是真是假，来试试就知道了。”手指指的，是嘴唇的方向。  
轻轻地将嘴唇贴上去，距离近得可以看清李旻浩的眼睫毛到底有几根。

李旻浩的手有点出格。  
他的手顺着腰线往下，扯开了韩知城的裤子，握住了微微起反应的阴茎，上下撸动。  
“接吻而已就勃起了吗我们知城？”  
李旻浩好像对此感到很苦恼，他问韩知城，“你勃起了要怎么办呢？”  
韩知城狠狠瞥了他哥一眼。他明明自己都想好要做什么了还来问。  
李旻浩喜欢他这样的眼神。  
隔着衣服重重地揉搓着韩知城的葡萄，韩知城挺着腰把阴茎送上前摩擦李旻浩的手，前端缓缓挺立，从马眼吐出一滩滩清液。  
李旻浩腾出手脱下韩知城的裤子，将其抬起坐在自己的大腿上，双腿打开。  
双手深入韩知城口中搅动，沾了满手口水，湿漉漉地往他下体送去。  
粉嫩的穴口舔着手指上的口水，迫不及待地想要吞食。  
一根手指试探性地刺入，狭窄的穴道挤压着将两个人凑得更近。就像这个小小的拍照机。  
突然被进入的异物感使韩知城发出了细细的呻吟声。干涩的穴道并不好活动，李旻浩艰难地运动着手指，等到肠液开始分泌后才开始有节奏地抽插。  
将第二根手指插入。两个调皮的孩子寻找着敏感点，在抚上一个凸起的时候就像游戏终于通关的孩子一样兴奋地按了下去，同时上面用嘴吞下了韩知城差点冒出来的尖叫。  
他指了指帘子没有遮挡住的地方，  
“知城啊，别人可能会听到哦。”  
帘子外是两双鞋。

李旻浩的技术放医院里可能是顶级前列腺按摩师，许多男患者都会争着来看诊那种。  
现在他门诊下就只有韩知城一个患者。  
修长的手指在穴中滑动，刺激着肠道敏感的神经。  
一只手绕去抓住兴奋的睾丸把玩着，口里模仿手指抽插的动作运动着。  
口水满到溢出，滴落在衣物上。穴口也是一样的胜景。  
是摄像师想要保留下来的美景。  
从口袋摸索出硬币，投入，打开摄像模式。  
韩知城上下塞口的样子出现在大屏幕上。惊恐的小鼠狠狠地咬了李旻浩一口，却被李旻浩扶起，隐秘的部位对准摄像机。手上的动作也不停下，故意将殷红的穴肉翻出，让摄像机看得一清二楚。  
“要拍了哦。三，二，一。”  
闪光灯闪过的瞬见，韩知城的脑子里也一片白光。  
他射了。  
屏幕上溅满了他的精液。

李旻浩的阴茎还挺立着，在冰冷的空气中跳动着，诉说着自己的饥渴。  
韩知城踹了一脚，“活该。自己找罪受。”  
反正他已经满足了。  
没想到李旻浩强迫他站起来，弯下腰，双手扶着摄像机。  
“今天没法做全套了呢。”  
李旻浩安抚性地拍拍韩知城的背。  
“双腿并拢一点。”  
韩知城听话照做了，然后他感到一条滚烫的东西塞进了他的腿缝。  
李旻浩舒服地感叹了一声。诚然这不是真正的插入，却也能勉勉强强缓解。  
再说，韩知城的大腿内侧又肉又暖，让人忍不住要反复摩挲。  
李旻浩衔住韩知城的耳朵，吹了一口气。  
“我开始了哦。”  
粗长的肉棒在大腿内侧摩擦，撞得韩知城就像风中的树叶，随着风吹飘来飘去。  
他从来不知道还可以这样纾解。  
李旻浩像是憋了很久了，凶狠地抽插着。韩知城毫不怀疑，如果现在在更加适宜的地方，他会毫不犹豫地插进去，用他那磨人的巨柱捣弄无辜的小穴。  
形状姣好的前端微微翘起，总是有意无意蹭过刚刚吞过手指的洞穴，痒丝丝的，刚压下去的邪火又猛地窜上来，阴茎又抬起了他不服输的头。  
越抽插后面越痒。  
韩知城埋头呜咽了一声。  
还不如直接做了呢。

摄像头这个东西真的该死。  
他哥似乎很喜欢这种play，对着大屏幕做得很欢，一边做一边拍照，还逼迫他抬起头去看屏幕里的自己。  
自己头发散乱了，嘴唇是刚刚被李旻浩咬出的缺口，双腿间挺立着一根肉柱，身后还有一根在活动着。  
他羞耻地捂住了自己的脸。  
却被李旻浩拉下，细嫩的手握着两条体型差略大的龙，前后撸动。  
他柱体上的青筋，摸得清清楚楚。要是真的插进去······  
那真是要了我的老命了。韩知城想。

细嫩的小手，暖和的大腿内侧。  
他觉得自己是个无情的打桩机，只会模仿抽插的动作狠狠进入身下人。  
漂亮的阴茎跳了一跳，牛奶尽数托付而出。  
他感觉自己也快到高潮了。抽出阴茎，按着韩知城的头，对着他的脸，喷薄。  
就像打翻了牛奶的小孩，脸上都是滑腻腻的精液，发丝往下滴着，滑落，落进锁骨里，装好。  
摄像机拍下最后一张照片。  
吐出的照片没有一条能看的。  
充满了白色，肉色，红色。

他们今天带来的纸巾全都用在了毁尸灭迹上。  
庆幸的是没有人在外面，不然多尴尬啊。  
想到刚刚和自己的哥哥在照相机里做了这样的事情，韩知城把脸捂住了。  
却看见他哥抓着那几条照片，不断欣赏着，嘴里发出“啧啧”的赞叹声。  
“干······干嘛啦！”  
李旻浩举起照片，像是要放在夹娃娃机上面。  
“你说会不会有stay来玩呢？我把照片放在这里应该找得到吧？”  
“······哥！”

对着镜头。  
“今天的游乐园vlog，挑战成功！”


End file.
